Episode 7265 (18th August 2015)
Plot Rishi is appalled at Jai for planting drugs on Rachel. He and Priya are shocked when a Jai tells them that not only has he lost Archie, but Megan had a miscarriage, so he has lost two children at the same time. In the café Sandy tells Ashley that he will cancel his appointment at the hosptial but Ashley insists he should go and he will call a taxi to collect him later. Brenda gives Ashley a speech she has written about Ruby. Rishi and Priya tell Megan that they are sorry for the miscarriage, and reassures her that she is still part of the family. They are shocked when Megan says that Jai has hidden all of him money and plans to leave her with nothing. Chas and Pete bring Debbie home from the hospital and she insists that they should attend the memorial, but she confides in Chas that she is not sure that Pete is dealing with the affair. Amelia tries to persuaded Dan to say something at the memorial but he flat refuses. Harriet takes Sandy the hospital, where Sandy bumps into a youth who torments him until Harriet spots her tag and threatens to talk to her probation officer. Kerry tries to get Dan to see that Ruby's death wasn't his fault but he goes on a job rather than come to Ruby and Val's memorial. The villagers attend the memorial, but Emma is annoyed to see Pete and Debbie together. Sandy waits for his taxi in the bus stopped, when he is approached by the youth and her two friends. Whilst talking at the memorial, Ashley mixes up Val and Ruby's names which upsets grieving Eric. The factory is losing clients due to what Megan said in court the previous day and Rishi confronts Jai over hiding the money and his recent behavior but Jai tells Rishi to move out then. Ashley tells Harriet how bad the service went but he realises that he has forgotten to book him a taxi home and over in The Woolpack Megan assures Leyla that she is not to blame for the miscarriage although she tells her she wants to dissolve the business. Emma is annoyed at all the tiptoeing round Debbie but she walks out of the pub when Pete defends his new wife. Harriet and Ashley arrive at the hospital and are shocked to find out that Sandy was mugged. Rachel and Sam arrive at Holdgate Farm with Rishi and Priya, to collect Archie's belongings and Rishi tells Jai that he is moving in with Priya. Also Doug and Laurel attend Hilary's will reading but Laurel is disappointed only to inherit her pig ornaments as Alberto had spent most of Hilary's money. Cast Regular cast *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi Guest cast *Youth - Jessica-Lee Hopkins *Police Officer - Amarjit Bassan Locations *Holdgate Farm - Living room *Café Main Street - Interior *The Grange - Grounds *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten General Hospital - Reception, t''axi point'' and waiting room *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Church Lane *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms. *St. Mary's Church - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Office *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes